


Time

by asher_mae



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asher_mae/pseuds/asher_mae
Summary: "hurt me more than i already was"





	Time

                                 *Alysa's POV*  
                                ------------------  
"I made the biggest mistake!" I yelled at my boyfriend, Mathew. I saw him roll his eyes and I scoffed.  
"You're such a bitch!" He yelled at me. He's never been like this before. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him.  
"You were the one that thought 'Oh since Alysa is at the store, I can go and fuck another girl and act like nothing happened'! I mean, Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled back at him. This seriously wasn't right. I turn around and walk to, now his bedroom, and grab my black Fall Out Boy bag and pack my stuff up. I huff as I finish up.

-

                               *Mathew's POV*  
                             ----------------------  
I watched her walk out, with tear stains down her face and a black eye, that I gave her a while ago. I roll my eyes at her as I hear her car start as I walk to the kitchen to get something to eat and calm myself down.

                       *Flashback to 2 hours ago*  
                             ----------------------  
"Faster baby, faster!" Sarah screamed as I thrusted into her. A moan escaped her lips before she screamed out in pleasure only guessing I hit the right spot. I thrusted faster in that same spot. I heard the door open and then hear a gasp.  
                                 *Alysa's PoV*  
                             ----------------------  
I walked in on my boyfriend as he was having sex with my another girl. I see him turn back and looked at me before being on top of her, to being beside her.  
"What the hell Mathew?!" I screamed as tears threatened to run down my face, before noticing it was my best friend that was on the bottom.  
"Sarah?! How could you?!" I screamed again. Tears ran down my face as I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"Alysa, it's not what it looks like I swear!" Sarah cried as (and I'm assuming) looked into my eyes. All I could do is not believe her and cry.  
"No. What it looks like is my boyfriend is fucking my best friend! Go fuck yourself Sarah. Now get the hell out!" I yelled. I saw Sarah get up, but a hand pushed her back.  
"No. She's not leaving. She's staying." He said getting up and walking closer to me, his fist clenched. Next thing I know is i'm crying out in pain, laying on the light cream color carpet, being kicked, stepped on and punched. But Sarah didn't do one thing about it.


End file.
